


Papa II Shows You What It's Like To Be Dominated

by Rosewood_2427



Series: The Dungeon Inside a Chapel of Ritual [2]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Glove Kink, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Riding Crops, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 20:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21063077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosewood_2427/pseuds/Rosewood_2427
Summary: You have always wanted to know what it was like to be dominated. Papa II will show you the way. After all, he is the way.This is a complete work of fictionI do not make a profitAll characters are over 18





	Papa II Shows You What It's Like To Be Dominated

You had always been curious about being dominated. There was just something so alluring about it that it consumed dozens of your greatest fantasies. However, you had never actually allowed it to happen. You were always the kind of person who liked to be in control both in and out of the bedroom. Surrendering to someone was out of the question...until you met Papa Emeritus the Second. 

Papa had a way of making you feel incredibly safe around him. You felt like nothing could harm you whenever he was in your presence and you could trust him with all of your secrets. He was gruff, sometimes others mentioned how scary he seemed, but underneath all of that Papa had a soft side. One night after a glass or two of wine, you decided to go to Papa's chambers and proposition him with your secret dilemma. This wouldn't be the first time you had been intimate with Papa but the two of you had never actually had sex. You had fooled around a few times with him and loved the way he reacted to your touch. His groans of pleasure were addicting and you always found yourself dragging out the stimulation just to hear more of them. Most importantly, he was incredibly caring and gentle. He always took great care to make sure you were satisfied before you left. You knew Papa intentionally toned down his Dom side whenever you shared intimate time together, but tonight you wanted just the opposite. 

Your knock on the door was answered promptly by Papa in his full regalia. This always made you melt, and you could feel your heart pounding out of your chest already. "Why hello my darling, please come in." he said. As you stepped in, he closed the door behind you and locked it. Even though your arousal was making you feel flushed and shaky, you had no need to be nervous. "What brings you to my chambers at this hour, beautiful one?" he asked as he stood before you, taking in your beautiful features. "Papa, I have a little predicament, and I know I can trust you to help." Your voice was a bit shaky, making Papa momentarily concerned. "Anything for you, my sweetheart. Is everything well?" "  
"Y...yes, Papa. Everything is fine. Though I suppose I need to confess something to you. It's one of my greatest fantasies and I only trust you to carry it out with me. Will you show me what it's like to be..." your voice trailed off for second. Even though you and Papa were close, you couldn't help but feel just a little embarassed. Papa came closer to you and took your hands into his gently. His calm state helped you to finally finish your sentence. "I want you to show me what it's like to be dominated." 

Papa's eyes darkened with lust and desire. "Is that so, my beautiful one?" he asked; his voice a bit raspy. Your blush darkened. "Yes Papa." you whispered. With that, Papa moved in for a gentle kiss. You had missed the feeling of his lips on yours and his tongue exploring your mouth. You could feel yourself getting wetter as the kiss intensified. Papa pulled away and swept you into his arms carrying you to the bed. You had expected him to start tying you up or something right away, but what happened next surprised you. Papa explained exactly how a BDSM scene worked, you discussed your boundaries in depth along with your soft limits, hard limits, and a safe word that you could use in case things became too intense. You had no idea all of this went into this domination fantasy, but discussing it made you feel safe and confident about what was about to happen next. "My love, you must remember something. Even though I will be the one in control during the scene, it is ultimately you who can stop it at any time with just one word." Papa finished. "Does all of this make sense?" You nodded, a bit awestruck about everything you had just discussed. "And you would like to continue?" "Yes Papa." you replied. "Very good, now take your clothes off and lay down on the bed." 

The confidence in his voice as he made this command sent a surge of arousal through your body. You quickly disrobed, tossing aside your lace nightgown and undergaments you had worn just to impress him. He watched with dark eyes as you followed his orders and occasionally rubbed his hand over his clothed erection, groaning softly. Once you laid back on the bed, Papa walked over to his dresser and opened the top drawer. He took out a pair of soft cuffs, a riding crop, and a G-Spot vibrator. "hands above your head" he instructed. You did as he asked, and he placed the cuffs on you. The feeling of being restrained would have panicked you in any other situation, but you knew Papa would make sure you were safe at all times. It was almost a strange feeling of liberation. You were surrendering all control to someone you trusted and cared for deeply. 

Once you hands were properly secured, Papa helped you roll over onto your stomach. He gently stroked your back with the crop, then moved down to your butt cheeks, starting to gently tap. The feeling was all new to you, and you liked it. He slowly increased the intensity of the tapping, and it started to sting a bit. You winced at the sensation. "Good girl" papa praised. "You're doing so well for me, darling." You were speechless, but managed to moan a thank you as he started whipping harder, causing you to cry out. The pain mixed with pleasure had your pussy dripping in anticipation. Your body was becoming hypersensitive, every nerve ending on fire. This continued for a few more minutes until you felt like yout couldn't take any more. Papa knew just when to stop. "That was a very good girl." he said, his own voice raspy with arousal. He helped you turn back over onto your back, and you winced as you did so, your skin hot from being whipped. He trailed his gloved hands down your body, gently pinching your nipples as he did so. Finally, his fingers found their way to where you wanted them the most. He rubbbed your throbbing clit gently, causing you to arch your back and moan. Every little touch felt like it was amplified a hundred times over. You regretted not letting this happen sooner. 

Papa continued to tease you gently until you were all but begging him for more. He brought his fingers to your entrance, expertly teasing before sliding two fingers inside. You gasped at the sensation. You didn't know how much longer you could hold out before drenching him in your fluids. Papa gently rocked his fingers in and out, watching as you got closer and closer to your orgasm. Every time you thought you were going to cum, he would stop. "Please Papa....let me come" you begged. "Not yet my love. You will wait until we come together." You had no idea how he was planning to drag this out much longer, but you were about to find out. 

Papa removed his fingers and slid the G-Spot vibrator inside of you. The gentle stretch from the toy felt amazing, and it rested perfectly against your most sensitive spot. He reached for the remote and turned the vibration on. You cried out at the new form of stimulation, wanting so badly to be able to hold him against you and touch him as he tortured you like this. With your hands still bound, you were forced to wait. You could feel yourself getting closer; the buildup was almost unbearable. Just as you thought you couldn't help but disobey his orders to wait, he turned the vibrator off. A tear of lust filled frustration escaped your eyes as you pleaded him to fuck you. He smirked as he brought himself down to you, teasing your nipples with his tongue. He kissed and nibbled his way closer to yor clit, stopping just above it and sitting back up as he turned the vibrator on with less intensity this time. As you writhed in the sheets, you watched him slowly disrobe. "I could watch you beg all night, my darling." he said as he finally freed his cock, slowly stroking it. A bead of precum was already forming at the tip, and he closed his eyes, tiltilng his head back as he pleasured himself. It was one of the most erotic things you had ever seen. Finally, he turned off the vibrator and took it out. You were a whimpering, quivering mess at this point. 

Papa placed the vibrator aside and climbed on top of you, freeing your hands. You immediately grabbed for him, pulling him down to you and kissing him feverishly. "Are you ready for me, little one?" He asked. "Yes Papa, please fuck me!" you begged. Finally, he slid inside of you, stretching you wide with his well endowed cock. He groaned as he slid in to the hilt, not giving you much time to adjust. He grabbed your hands, holding them above your head as he slowly, deftly, began thrusting into you. Each thrust was deliberate and hitting all the right spots. He increased his pace, and you could tell he wasn't going to last much longer. His groans of pleasure had your heart beating out of your chest. The noises he made were so intoxicating. Somehow, he began thrusting even deeper and at a slightly different angle, and it had you seeing stars. You cried out as he freed your hands, and you clung to him as you felt yourself starting to come undone. "Are you redy to cum with me, darling?" he asked. "Yes Papa!!" you cried, gripping his shoulders for dear life. He kept the same pace, and you felt the release wash over you. You drenched Papa's cock as you squirted around him, finally reaching your end. Papa moaned loudly, his breathing ragged as you watched him grit his teeth and felt his cum spurting inside of you. The orgasm seemed to last forever and as you finally came down from it, Papa held you closely, kssing you sweetly. "You, my darling, are amazing." he said as he gently stroked your hair away from your face. You had so many things to say, but words simply could not be formed at the moment. He pulled out of you and the two of you fell asleep, wrapped in eachother's arms.


End file.
